


Beau, soyez libre

by TinyPlanetExplorer



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Established Relationship, LeFou loves Stanley to bits, M/M, Madame de Garderobe and Maestro Cadenza are Stanley's parents, Misgendering (slightly), idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyPlanetExplorer/pseuds/TinyPlanetExplorer
Summary: How could LeFou ever forget that vulnerable, open look that made him feel like he finally knows how to say the right thing?





	Beau, soyez libre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fangodess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangodess/gifts).



LeFou whimpers as Gaston stomps away from the small boy. He called LeFou childish and went off to play with the older children. All LeFou has said, is that he would love to play hide-and-seek. Is that not a normal game to play for a nine-year-old boy? According to Gaston it’s not, but LeFou doesn’t want to go after the older boy to apologise for being childish, even though, maybe he should.

“What’s wrong?” LeFou looks up from where he’s sitting on the ground, to see a child, maybe two years younger than himself, standing in front of him. LeFou shuffles his feet, looking back down and not daring to look the girl in the eye. “What do you want?” He mumbles, frustrated. Surely, she’ll mock him too. “My maman said I should try and make friends with people who seem nice. You seem nice.” She flops down onto the grass next to LeFou. “I don’t play with girls.” LeFou mumbles, remembering how Gaston had laughed at him for playing chase with a girl the week prior. “I’m not a girl!” The small boy(?) said indignant. LeFou flinches. “Sorry! I didn’t mean – Why are you wearing a dress?” The boy shuffles his feet nervously. “Because it makes me feel pretty.” The boy starts looking more and more miserable every question LeFou asks him.

“I – I should go.” The boy gets up and LeFou scrambles on his feet as well. “Wait! Don’t go, I’m sorry.” LeFou sounds desperate. “I never – I never talk to kids my own age.” LeFou explains. “I don’t know _how._ ” The other boy nods in understanding. “There are no kids for me to play with where I live, either.” LeFou steps forward. “I really do like your dress. It does make you look really pretty.” The boy brightens immediately, twirling in a circle. “You really think so? My maman made it for me!” The boy looks at LeFou, so honest and vulnerable and _open_ and LeFou etches the sight in his memory, hoping that one day, someone will look at him like this again. It makes LeFou feel important, like he matters and he finally knows the right things to say, something that rarely happens. 

“Pink suits you really well.” The boy stops twirling. “Pink? This is peach!” “I-I’m sorry!” LeFou stammers. He really is a fool. The boy’s face softens. “I couldn’t tell many of the colours apart at first either.” He assures LeFou. “Until maman teached me. Do you want to play hide-and-seek with me?” LeFou perks up. “I’d love to!”

 *

“Stanleeeeeeyy.” LeFou singsongs as he enters their cottage, expecting an answer but receiving none. When he walks to their dining table he sees a small piece of parchment with a quick sketch of a castle on it. Due to LeFou’s illiteracy, Stanley and LeFou figured out a way to tell where they can be found without using letters, simply by drawing a little sketch of the place they would be at. 

LeFou picks up his satchel from the floor, before mounting Pote and taking off towards the castle.

Ever since the curse has been broken, Stanley has spent a lot of time at the castle, trying to spend as much time with his lost family as he possibly can. Madame de Garderobe and maestro Cadenza were thrilled when their Stanley ended up on their doorstep, but they were a lot less thrilled he showed up as a part of an angry mob to kill their master. 

“Bonjour Monsieur LeFou.” Lumière greets as LeFou enters the castle. He is seated at the fireplace with Plumette, for it’s a rather chilly day in December. “Good afternoon, Lumière, Plumette.” “He is in Madame’s room.” LeFou nods, walking up the stairs and down the hall in the east wing. He can hear excited chatter. Maestro Cadenza walked out of the chamber, a happy smile on his face. “Ah, LeFou, salut!” “Bonjour Maestro.” LeFou smiles, the maestro talks so loud, he’s surprised the whole castle can’t hear him speaking. “Let’s go ask Mrs. Potts for a cup of tea, shall we? Stanley will surely join us in a moment.”

*

LeFou laughs loudly at Mrs. Potts’ detailed story of how Stanley used to play pranks on all of the staff within the castle. Her face softens. “He used to be such a lonely child. He was a child of us all and we wanted him to make friends so badly, but the master never allowed the boy to leave the grounds.” She seems sad now, and Cadenza sighs. “He ran away one day. He was 17, if I’m not mistaken.” LeFou turns to Cadenza, not used to the maestro looking so serious. “It was the day the curse was cast upon the castle. The master had yelled at him for being a- for being different.” He couldn’t get the word over his lips, but LeFou heard it anyways. Sodomite.

Adam had judged Stanley for his interest in males.

“Stanley ran away from the grounds and forgot about it the same day. Forgot about us.” There are tears in Cadenza’s eyes. LeFou is speechless. He never knew why Stanley was in the village during the day the castle was cursed, Stanley refuses to talk about it. It all makes sense now.

The door the kitchen opens, revealing Madame de Garderobe, Stanley trailing behind her. LeFou’s eyes widen as he stands up from his chair, not taking his eyes off Stanley. Stanley shuffles his feet nervously, not daring to look LeFou in the eyes. “I-” His fingers pluck at the fabric of the dress he’s wearing.

LeFou slowly steps closer, taking in the sight in front of him. Stanley’s body was wrapped in delicate fabrics and his eyes were underlined with coal, his lips made a darker shade of pink.

“Stanley, you-” Madame de Garderobe steps forward slightly, looking protective over her boy.

LeFou places his hand on Stanley’s cheek, forcing the man to look at him. “You look gorgeous, mon amour.” Stanley perks up at that, not dropping his guard completely, not yet. “You really think so?” He asks carefully. “Yes!” “They make me feel pretty.” Stanley bites his lip, still looking unconvinced. “You look beautiful, Stanley. They do make you look pretty.” Stanley looks up, looking so honest and vulnerable and _open_ and memories come rushing back at LeFou.

The boy he met when he was young, he recognises him now, in an older version, perhaps, but he never changed his love for dresses. “The pink – _Peach_ , suits you.” Stanley looks at him with unbelieving eyes. “You remember that?” LeFou steps forward. “How could I forget that look of pure joy?” Stanley leans down, capturing LeFou’s lips with his own, before freezing and backing up, nervously looking over his shoulder to his maman.

She looks fondly at the pair. Love, that’s all she’s ever wanted for her boy and she knows that LeFou will take good care of him. _Beautiful, be free._


End file.
